


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: David & Stevie are best friends.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> In mid-December 2019 some friends challenged each other to write three sentence ficlets. I just ran across mine today and it made me smile. It is three sentences long.

With a sly look, Stevie flopped down between David’s legs. “Remember,” David said, “this is a don’t ask, don’t tell situation.” As Stevie nodded, David twisted his mouth in concentration and began to methodically and precisely French-braid her hair.


End file.
